You can't spell Light without L
by 1-Hell-of-a-fangirl
Summary: This is an alternate story where LIGHT WAS NEVER KIRA, but is on the task force to stop the person who is. keep in mind, LIGHT ISN"T KIRA IN THIS STORY! In this story, L is three years younger than Light, cuz I think it'd be better if he was in the anime/manga. Rated M for chapter 2. YAOI! don't like don't read. Thank you


L x Light

You can't spell Light without L

**For those of you who are L and Light yaoi fans, here is an alternate story where LIGHT WAS NEVER KIRA, but was on the team to find him. In this story, ANOTHER MAN WAS KIRA, and Light NEVER found a death note. L never suspected Light in this story, and Light is not Kira, so he never became a suspect! He was on the team to stop Kira, he never went insane. In the anime, L goes to college with Light, and in this story L is 3 years younger than Light, although his mind capacity is that of someone much older.( Light is 22 and L is 19 in this story. Most likely not in the anime, but in my story they are) WARNIG: Yaoi in the other chapter ! Don't like, don't read! DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! This is a fan made story, I gain nothing from writing it! Part 1:**

Light walked into the room with all the other investigators talking. "Light! It's a good thing you're here! We found more evidence!" Matsuda said excitedly, as he always seemed to be excited about something. "Really!? What is it!?" said Light as he ran over to L. L turned around in his chair, still sitting in that strange position he always did, and said "Well, we found that this Kira person lives somewhere in this city, we aired a broadcast with a criminal who pretended to be me. We had him say his real name, and sure enough, the man died. We only aired the broadcast in this area, so that proves he dwells here." Light smiled excitedly and said "That is great news! I guess it will be easier to find him now! Good thinking L!" L looked back up at Light from his computer screen and said "Ryuzaki." Light put his hand behind his head and said "Oh, right, sorry." L smiled and said "its fine, now, we need to get back to trying to track this Kira down." L looked back at his computer screen and started typing in that strange way of his.

Matsuda looked at the clock and said "its 1:30am! No wonder I'm so tired! Well, if there isn't really anything else we need to do, I think I'm gonna hit the sack. I think we have all done enough for the day, we should all go to bed, or we will be too tired to do anything tomorrow." Everyone except L and Light nodded and went to their rooms. L and Light were the only ones left in the room. Light watched as everyone went to their rooms, and then looked back at L who was still looking at the computer screen typing. Light thought to himself "Man, does he ever sleep? He is always working so hard, but does he ever really tend to himself? I've never seen him sleep. He works so hard. I hope we catch Kira; he has worked so hard on this. He's so kind, smart, and handsome. WAIT, WHAT!? D-did I just say he's handsome!? Well, he is….. No! I'm not gay! Is it wrong to think of him like this? I bet he doesn't feel the same way…. Wait! No! Stop thinking like this!" L looked up at Light who had been staring at him for a long time. L was wondering what he was thinking about. L said "Light? Light? Hello?" Light was so trapped in thought that he didn't respond.

L tugged on Light's shirt sleeve and looked up at him. Light looked down at L and thought to himself "He looks so cute like that! Wait, NO!" L tugged again and said "Light-sama, are you ok?" That name L called him, Light-sama, sent a warm feeling throughout his whole body. Light thought to himself "That is so cute! He is just so cute! But not just cute, he's pretty damn sexy too. Mmmmm. W-what am I talking about!? Oh, shit, he's trying to talk to me!" Light looked at L's confused, but innocent looking, face and finally said "Oh, sorry! I got lost in thought." L smiled and said "That's ok. What are you thinking about Light-sama? You seem very distressed." Light smiled gently and said "I'm fine." L looked into his eyes directly and said "I'm not stupid you know, I'm the greatest detective in the world, remember? I can tell when someone has something on their mind. Please tell me, I won't judge."

Light looked at L in shock. L looked so handsome. Light even found the bags under L's eyes attractive. L's hair was always so messy, but Light liked it. Light wanted to kiss him so badly, but decided not to. Light said "It's just…. Umm, I'm really thinking about the Kira case. I just wonder how long this will go on." L cocked one eyebrow and thought to himself "He doesn't seem to want to talk about what is really bothering him. Perhaps I should just leave it alone for now." L let go of Light's sleeve and said "Very well. You should go to bed. You need your rest." Light smiled at L then said "You should too. You work hard, you need your rest." L just smiled and said "Yah, about that, I rarely ever sleep. I have insomnia, I only sleep sometimes. I think I slept three days ago, I'll be fine. I have some more work to do anyways." Light gave him a gentle look, and then said "Well, Ryuzaki, I hope you can sleep soon. I'm gonna go to bed, I'll see you in the morning." And with that, Light walked to his room. L watched him walk to his room. L looked back at the computer screen and thought to himself "He looks at me in a very strange way. I have never seen him look at anyone else like that before…. Perhaps it's just because I am the only one here close to his age. I think I am actually 3 years younger than Light. I have the intellect of someone much older though. He is the only person who I feel is really my friend. He is truly kind. I feel kind of bad having drawn him into such a treacherous field of activity. I don't want him to be injured."

Light awoke to the sound of his alarm, as he did every morning. He looked at the clock and it read "6:30am". He removed his covers and walked over to his closet, then grabbed a black T-shirt He grabbed some regular jeans and pulled them on. He didn't need to dress nice, there wasn't a need to. Light wasn't in a particularly virtuous mood. He only got about an hour or so of sleep, because he couldn't stop thinking about L. He was so smart and he had such a spectacularly different personality than anyone else he knew. He thought about how L was cute, and fucking sexy, at the same time. Light even had a dream about L when he finally fell asleep. In the dream, Light kissed L. He didn't want to admit it, but he wanted the dream to be real. As Light turned the door-nob, a thought shot through his mind like a bullet: "I love him."

L now sat at a desk, writing down his findings on a piece of paper, with a piece of cake on a plate next to the paper. L took the small fork off the plate and used it to get a piece of the cake. L popped it into his mouth and started writing again. Light walked into the room and walked up to L, who didn't notice him come in. Light put his hand on L's shoulder and L turned around to see Light smiling at him. L smiled and said "Hello Light-sama. How are you this morning?" Light looked at L and said "Oh, pretty good. How are you? Have you found any new information yet?" L turned back to his computer screen and said "Well, I have managed to find that Kira isn't very keen. As of now, Kira is only killing people in one area. I presume that he lives in that area, but if I am mistaken, we have investigators spread throughout the place in which the broadcast has been aired. I think it's most probable this Kira person resides in this town. How providential is that?" Light smiled gently and said "That is wonderful news! I hope you are right, Kira needs to be stopped!" L looked back up at Light and it made Light feel warm. Light thought to himself "He has such a cute face! He just looks so innocent! Damn… I have to stop thinking like this. No, I can't deny it any more, I love him."


End file.
